Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As computer networks increase in size, the number of applications that may perform I/O operations on the network may also increase. For example, cloud computing environments (e.g., shared datacenters, shared computing environments, or the like) may allow a number of applications to perform I/O operations on the networks making up the cloud computing environments. Often, these applications may be allowed to perform I/O operations on the network simultaneously. As can be appreciated, a large number of applications performing I/O operations on a network simultaneously may cause network congestion, which may lead to a larger-scale system failure.
Applications performing I/O operations on cloud computing environments may do so within the environment, as a result, network congestion may not be prevented by external controls (e.g., load balancers, firewalls, or the like).